This Crazy Thing Called Love
by Eren Ackerman Jaeger
Summary: Eren has been dating Levi for 4 months, but what happens when they are out on one night and Eren gets kidnapped by his ex? Warning: Contains rape
1. Chapter 1

Eren's P.O.V.

"You ready to go, babe?" Levi asked from outside the door.

"Yeah, almost." I said as I put on the last of my eyeliner. Man, do I look smexy or what? I walked out the door and downstairs. I found Levi sitting on the couch watching C.S.I.

"All done?" He asked, looking over at me. He smirked and stood up, walking over to me. "I'm going to take how you look as a yes. Lets go." I chuckled as he grabbed my hand and lead me out the door. When we got to the car, he opened the door for me. "Thank you," I nodded to him as I climbed in. He smirked. "You're welcome, cutie." He said, shutting the door. I blushed and buckled myself in.

He got in and buckled himself up before starting the car. Before he pulled away, he gave me a peck on my cheek and held my hand.

When we got to the theater, he opened the door for me again. Of course, me being me, I blushed. He grabbed my handmade interlacing our fingers. When we got in, we went to see Paranormal Activities 3. He picked it because he knows I hate scary movies. Meany. We got our tickets and popcorns. He refused to share his popcorn with me. Germ freak. Once we found a seat, we sat downgrade started eating out popcorn. By the time the movie started, the popcorn was gone. It only lasted 5 minutes. During the scary parts, I hid behind Levi's shoulder.

When I looked up, I saw this boy around Levi's age staring at me. Huh, he looks familiar. Eh, probably just looks like someone I know. He's starting to creep me out. I think Levi noticed because he leaned down and asked, "What's wrong?"

"This boy keeps staring at me." I said, and pointed over to him. When Levi looked over, the boy turned around, but luckily Levi saw. His grip on me tightened. "Its ok, he won't hurt you. At least not with me around. I'll kill him if he tries," he said, making me relax a little.

I went back to watching the movie, buy I could tell he was still staring at me. He is really freaking me out. And to make thing a worse, I had to go to the bathroom, but I was afraid if I left Levi, Mr. Starer would do something. There is still another half hour to 45 minutes left. Man, I can't hold it any more. "Levi, I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom."

"Fine, but don't take too long."

"I won't." I gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm scared. What if Mr. Staraer comes in and does something? While I was washing my hands, I used the door open. I was scared that it was that guy. When I turned around, I found that it was just an old man. I sighed in relief and smiled, walking out. When I got back into the theater, I sat down next to Levi. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. I smiled and laid my head down on his shoulder.

When the movie was over, we decided to walk around the mall for a little. It was only 7:00pm. We went to Hot Topics where I bought a couple of band shirts. After I was done, he had to go to the bathroom, so I waited by the fountain. While I was waiting, I watched people pass by, hoping I wouldn't see Mr. Starer. I looked down for a minute and when I looked up, I sew Levi. "Lets go to Spencers real quick." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said and we started off to it.

When we got there, I waited by the exit while he went to the back of the store. I rolled my eyes again. Pervert. That was where all the lingerie was. However, while I was waiting, I was grabbed and yanked out of the store.

Levi's P.O.V.

When I went to the entrance door, I did see Eren anywhere. I looker through Spencer's to see if he went back there. Nothing. I started to get annoyed. Where could that brat have gone? I looked at Hot Topics, Game Stop, etc. No matter where I looked, I couldn't find the brat. I thought back to the guy who kept staring at him. Though Eren said he didn't know him.

That's it, I'm telling the security guards. I walked up to one and told him what happened. As soon as I finished, they called for back up and started searching for him. Then it dawned on me; his phone. I hurried and dialed his number.

Ring... Ring... Ring...

"Hey, this is Eren!"

I sighed in relief when I heard his voice. "Thank God, you shitty br-"

"Sorry I can't come to the phone right now! Pleas le-" I growled and hung up. God fucking dammit! I cursed and looked around. I WILL find him!

Jean's P.O.V.

When I saw Levi walk away, I took my chance. I ran up fast behind Eren and put my hand on his mouth and my other hand around his waist and ran out. I ran to my car and threw him in the backseat, tying both his hands with rope to the seatbelt. I ran to the drivers seat, started the car, and quickly sped off.

I smirked as I drove off. Yes! After a year of searching for him, I finally have him back. He's mine!

I could hear him struggling in the back, yelling things like, "Let me go!" Like I would. I've spent a year trying to find him and now that I got him, I'm not letting him go without a fight. And I'm taking him to a place where no one will be able to find us.

I drove for hours until I pulled up to my house. I got out and untied Eren from the seatbelt without untying his hands. I put a mask on his face so he wouldn't see who I was. I tied his feet together, even though he tried to kick me a few times.

Eren's P.O.V.

The guy through me in a room and slammed the door shut, locking it. I looked around the room and realized there were no windows. I started searching the whole room from where I was, hopping to find something to help me escape with. And of course, I didn't find anything. I sighed and laid down on the bed I was set on.

What if I never see Levi again?

Is he looking for me?

Does he known I'm missing?

So many questions that I can't even answer. I was so busy thinking, I didn't even hear the door open. When I looked over, my eyes nearly popped out of my head. There in the doorway stood my ex-boyfriend, Jean.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi's P.O.V.

It's 10:30pm and I can't sleep. They're still looking for Eren. i looked over to his side of the bed. I huffed in annoyance, trying to ignore the little bit of worriedness I started to feel. Deciding to try his phone again, I got up and went to my phone. I grabbed it and dialed his number.

Eren's P.O.V.

I can't believe it! "Jean?!" I shouted.

He smirked. "Yes, baby?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Aw, why not?"

"Only Levi can call me that!"

When I said 'Levi', I saw anger flash in his eyes. He walked up and slapped me. "Don't ever say that name again!" He growled as he undid the rope around my wrist and left.

I sat there a moment before walking up to a dresser that had a mirror on it. My cheek had a big, red hand mark on it. I stood there examining it when I heard my cell phone ring. Yes! I forgot I had it! I ran over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Eren?"

"Levi?!"

"Eren, where are you?"

"I don't know, but I do know who took me."

"Who?"

"Jean."

"That son of a bitch. I'm coming after you."

"How?"

"What's Jean's last name?"

"Kirschtein. Why?"

"I'll look him up. Had he hurt you?"

"He slapped me a couple minutes ago."

"When I get my hands on him, he's dead."

I started hearing footsteps outside the door. "I've got to go. I love you." I ushered out, then hung up.

The door swung open, revealing a boy I've never seen before and Jean standing there. "Eren, this is Reiner. He lives with us. You will respect and listen to him. If you don't, you will be punished. Understand?" Jean said. I slowly nodded. "Good. Now, where did we leave off?" He said, smirking and walked towards me.

Levi's P.O.V.

"I've got to go. I love you." Eren had said before he quickly hung up. Brat, I didn't even get to say I love him back. Tch. I was about to set my phone down when it rang again. I growled in annoyance and answered.

"What?"

"Hello, Levi."

"Who the fuck is this?"

"Oh, I think you know."

"Shitty brat, didn't I just ask who are you?"

"Dumbass, it's Jean."

My eyes widened a little and I became more protective. "Give me back Eren." I growled.

"I would, but I have been looking for him for a year and now that I've got him, I'm not letting him go, so easily. If you wannt him, come and get him. And don't tell the police or anyone, or little Eren gets it, if you know what I mean." He said before hanging up. I growled. I'm gonna kill him!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eren's P.O.V.

I curled up in the corner of the room. I could hear Jean and Reiner pulling up their pants. You can probably guess what just happened. I shivered in fear at the thought of it, tears pouring down my cheeks.

Jean and Reiner came over and kissed me. of course, I didn't kiss back. "Later, babe." Jean said as they walked out. What am I gonna do? I can't let them keep doing this to me. I have to escape, but how?

Jean's P.O.V.

That was awesome! He was as good as the last time, if not better. "Dude, he's a kkeeper." Reiner said.

"I know."

"What happened between you two?"

I stopped and thought. Then I remembered. "Well, it was his 16th birthday and I wanted to give him a _special_ gift. So after all the guests had left, I brought him up to our room.

"Well, I gave him the gift, but apparantly he didn't want it. So, he left when I was out with a friend. He left me a note saying he was breaking up with me. I didn't like that, so I went after him and when I found him, he was with Levi. So I took him and ere we are now."

"Dude, that's messed up. Why wouldn't he want his gift? Was it his first time?" Reiner asked. I nodded. "I would have been all for it." He said.

"Me too."

Levi's P.O.V.

I paced around mine and Eren's bedroom, eyes glued to the floor with a glare. What the hell am I supposed to do?! I have to fucking tell somebody, but not the police? So who?

God dammit, Eren. Why do you have to be so damn kidnappable? I can only imagine what Jean has already done to him. I growled at the thought. I'll kill that mother fucking bastard. I shook my head. I'm getting Erwin and we're getting Eren back.

-Later-

"So let me get this straight. Eren's old boyfriend, Jean, came back and kidnapped him when you guys were out on a date, a while later you get a call from Eren, after you two hang up, Jean calls threatening you not to call the cops or anyone, so way after, you call me to help you?" Erwin said.

I huffed and nodded. "Yes So are you going to fucking help me or not?" I said. "Alright, but how?" He replied.

"I was thinking about tracking Jean's call."

Erwin nodded. "Alright, lets get to it."

Eren's P.O.V.

I sat there staring at a wall. Yes, a wall. There's nothing else to do. While sitting there, I tried to think of a way to get out. Nothing came to mind, though. I sighed. I hate Jean more than anything, so why couldn't he just accept that?

Why did he have to come back for me? Why couldn't he just leave me alone? So many questions, no answers.

I mean, seriously, am I really worth the trouble him and Reiner will be in when the police find out what they did? I sighed. I'm just gonna have to think positive. I will get out of here.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren's P.O.V.

Jean and Reiner are stupid. They left me alone in the house loose. Yeqah, they locked the doors and window from the outside, but I can still call the cops. However, I picked up a lamp and smashed it through the window. I dropped the lamp and ran over, carefully climbing over the edge, making sure not to cut myself.

When I was out, I ran. Being we were in the middle of the woods, nobody else was around. I ran into the woods and hid behing one of the trees. I would have left, but I need the car. While I was waiting, I heard the car pull up the driveway. I slowly peeked around the corner. I watched as they slowly got out of the car, looking around. 'Shit, they must have noticed the broken window!', I thought as they started walking towards the woods.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could, deeper into the woods. As I ran, my foot got stuck under a root growing out andd I fell flat onto my stomach. I groaned and looked back to find their eyes on me. Fuck!

I pushed myself up and took off even faster then beffore, them hot on my trail. As I ran, I came to a road and accidentally ran out in front of an oncoming car. I turned to face it just as it stopped. It wasn't a busy road, so we were the only ones on it. I looked in through the windshield and found it was Levi and Erwin. My eyes widened. "Levi!"

He opened the door and climbed out. "Eren!" He said. Erwin also got out. Levi was about to hug me when I was suddenly body slammed down to the ground by another body. I looked up and saw it was Jean on top of me. "Did you really believe you could get away from me?!" He growled through clenched teeth. Reiner also ran up and guarded me and Jean from Levi.

"Get off of him!" Levi shouted, running towards us, but Reiner pushed him away and started punching him. "No, stop!" I cried out.

Erwin came up and punched Reiner. Reiner fell to the gound and Erwin climbed on top of him, punching him hair. Levi got up and punched Jean off of me.

"Babe, are you ok?" Levi said, picking me up.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Come on, we're going home." Erwin said. We started to head back to the car after Levi set me down when Jean spoke up.

"You're not going anywhere." He said, pulling out a gun.

I froze once I saw the gun. This is not going to end well. 'One of us is going to end up dead', I thought to myself.

"Hand him over." Jean said, pointing the gun to me and Levi.

"No!" He said, pulling me protectively behind him. "He's mine, so leave us alone!"

"I had him first!" Jean shouted back.

"So what, he left you! He moved on, why can't you?!"

Jean brought the gun down to his side. "Because I love him. I dream about him every night. I'm always thinking about him. I never got over him and I never will!"

"There are other people you can date!" Levi stepped forever. I stood beside him. Jean looked up, pissed.

"I don't want other people! I want Eren!" He yelled, pointing the gun up and shouting. I heard the gun shots go off and I fell to the gound.

"Eren!" Levi screamed. He bent down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"L-Levi, it hurts..." I said. I know it's obvious, but I just couldn't think straight.

"I know it does, baby. It's going to be ok." He said, wrapping Erwin's jacket tightly around my wound. "Erwin's calling 9-1-1 right now."

"L-Levi, I d-don't th-think I'm g-go-gonna make i-it." I whispered. He looked at me shocked, tears in his eyes, softly hitting my cheek.

"Don't you fucking say that! You will live! You have, too!"

"B-But Levi, i-it hurts!" I said, crying myself. I didn't want to die.

"9-1-1 is on their way, and I took care of Reiner and Jean." Erwin said, coming up.

"They need to get here fast. He's losing a lot of blood quickly." Levi said, pressing down on my injury.

"Levi, I j-just want y-y-you to know th-that if I-I die, I wi-will always l-love y-you." I said as my eyelids got heavier.

"I love you, too!" He shouted back, pulling me into his arms. That's when I went limp.


	5. Chapter 5

Levi's P.O.V.

I sat in the chairs placed in the waiting room, glaring ahead. I want to rip that horseface in half, but that would be too kind. Erwin and I looked up when the doctor approached us. "Well?" I said, standing up.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but we were able to remove the bullet." The doctor said. I sighed in relief.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Yep. He's in room 214."

I nodded and went to the room, Erwin following behind me. We walked into the room and found Eren laying on the bed asleep, a bruise plaed on his cheek. Other than that, he looked fine. Being he was shot in the stomach, you couldn't see the bandages. I sat down beside him and stroked his hair.

-Later-

"Ugh, why isn't he awake yet?" I asked Erwin.

He shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I'm not a doctor, but he should be waking up soon." He said. I nodded. The doctor said when he wakes up he can leave, but someone should keep a close eye on him.

"Come on, Eren! Wake up!" I said to him, even though he couldn't hear me. At least I thought. I looked up at him just in time to see his nose twitch and his eyes flutter open.

"L-Levi?" He said in a weak voice. I pulled him into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you." I said, tears actually in my eyes. I never cry.

"Y-You couldn't l-lose me, even i-if y-you wanted t-to." He said, a smile on his face. I chuckled. "Good, because I never want to." I said, releasing him.

"I'm gonna go get the doctor." Erwin said, walking out. A couple minutes later, he returned wiith the doctor.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked Eren.

"My side hurts." Eren answeed. The doctor nodded and jotted some things down. "Anything else?" He asked, looking at Eren. Eren shook his head no. The doctor finished up and put his pen away. "Ok, so you may leave tomorrow."

"You said he could leave when he woke up." I huffed in annoyance.

"I know, but we decided to keep him over night. Just to be safe." The doctor replied.

"Whatever." I mumbled. He walked out.

"Hey, Levi. I think we should head home." Erwin said.

"Fine, just a moment." I said. He nodded and walked out. "I'll be back tomorrow." I said and walked over to Eren, kissing him. He smiled. "Ok. Love you."

I smiled back. "I love you, too, Eren." I said and walked out.

-The Next Morning-

I woke up the next moring and realized that Eren was coming home today. Yeah, he's only been in the hospital for a day, but he's been missing a long time. I got up and hurried into the bathroom. I stripped down and hopped into the shower. I showered thoroughly then got out and brushed my teeth and hair.

When I was finished, I grabbed my phone and texted Erwin.

Hey, are you going with me to pick up Eren?

-Levi

Sure. What time are you leaving?

-Erwin

After I eat.

-Levi

Alright

Erwin

I set my phone down, got up, going downstairs. I cooked some bacon, eggs, and pancakes and ate them when they were done. I was in the middle of eating when Erwin walked in. He looked at me and saw I was still eating. He shook his head. "What a slow eater." He commented. I rolled my eyes as I finished off my food. I put my dishes in the sink and washed them.

When I was finished, I turned and grabbed my keys. "Alright, lets go." I said, going out the door.

-Skip To At The Hospital-

I parked the car in the hospital parking lot and climbed out, then went inside and to Eren's room.

When I got to the room, I quickly opened the door and walked in. Erenn was still asleep, so me and Erwin walked up to the side of his bed. He looked so peaceful asleep. It was cute. I softly stroked his bruised cheek. I swear to god, I'm going to skin Jean and Reiner alive. They're luck they're in jail and murdering involves leaving Eren.

"Mm... L-Levi...?" I heard a weak voice say. I looked down and found Eren's blue and green eyes staring up at me. I staring into them, thinking about how gorgous they were. "You're awake." I said quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I've been awake. And do you really like my eyes?" He asked. Fuck, I said that out loud.

"I love them." i said, leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Eren's P.O.V.

"Come on Leviiiiiii, hurry! I want to leeeeeeave!" I whined as Levi signed the papers. He sighed in annoyance.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Calm down, shutty brat." He handed the papers over to the lady at the desk. "There, I'm done. Don't shit yourself." He added. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You're all set." The woman said, leaning forward so Levi could see down the front of her shirt. I scroffed in disgust. Gross.

"Thanks." I glared as I grabbed Levi's hand and kissed his cheek to show her that he's mine and to back off.

"Lets go. Since you want to leave so badly." Levi said, walking to the door.

"Yes, finally!" I said, following him with Erwin behind us both. Levi turned and looked at him when we reached the car. "Hey, drive. I'm sitting in the back with Eren." He instructed.

Erwin chuckled. "So that's the real reason you wanted me to come with you." He took the car keys from Levi and climbed into the driver seat while me and Levi slid into the back. I sat in the middle so I was closer to Levi. Erwin started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. We weren't driving long when my stomach rumbled, making me whine.

"I'm hungryyyyyyy!"

"God, did they even feed you?" Levi said, glancing at me.

"Yeah, but foooooood! Ooh! Lets get Burger King!"

"Fine. Erwin, stop at the shitty restuarnt. God, the place is probably dirty as fuck." Levi scowled as Erwin puleld into the parking lot and parked the car. Levi climbed out, follow be me. He grabbed my hand and we walked in, going to a booth and sitting down.

"I'm gonna go order." Erwin said, heading up to the counter. He already knew what we liked, so he didn't bother to ask.

"We're gooing out on a date tomorrow." Levi suddenly said after a few seconds of silence. I looked at him a little shocked. He's not exactly the type to do romantic things, especially dates. "To where?" I asked him.

"A place."

"What place?"

"A secret place."

I pouted. "Please tell me." I begged him. He smirked and shook his head no. "Nope. You'll find out tomorrow."

I huffed. "Fine," I agreed. "But no more kisses for you!" I looked away, arms crossed over my chest like a small child.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" He cuckled.

"Nope." I said.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to steal them." He said, smiling evilly.

-After They Eat-

After we finished eating, we got back in the car and continued the drive home. When we arrived, Erwin went to his own place. Levi helped me out of the car and into the house. Once we were in, he sat down on the couch and gently pulled me onto his lap. He slowly snaked his arms around my waist, gentle of my injury.

"I missed you, you know." He said, nuzzling his face into the crock of my neck.

"I missed you, too." I said.

He brought his head up. "We don't have to worry about them, anymore."

"Good. So, what are we going to do today?" I asked, leaning back into his chest.

"We could watch movies." He suggested.

"I want to go to the park." I whined.

He shook his head. "You need to rest your body, brat. You just had surgery yesterday." He said. I pouted.

"Fine." I huffed out.

"When your side is better, you can go." He said, making me feel better.

"Yay!" I shouted.

He chuckled. "Come on. Lets watch a scary movie." He said. I whined. He knows I hate scary movies, yet he insists on watching them. I hid my face into his chest as he grabbed the remote and turned on It. Of course he picks the worst one. This is going to be a loooooong night.

-7 Hours Later-

I yawned as the credits to the movie we had been watching started to scroll. "I'm tired." I complained to Levi as I looked up at him.

"Then go to bed."

I held my arms out to him. "Carry me~" I said.

"Lazy brat." Levi rolled his eyes and stood up, picking me up. I held onto him tightly, watching as he carried me up the stairs and into our room. I burried my face into the crock of his neck. He laid me down onto our bed then crawled into the bed beside me. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. We closed our eyes and soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren's P.O.V.

"Babe, wake up." Levi said, shaking me gently. I opened my eyes and was instantly blinded by the bright sunlight that was shining in. Levi noticed and went to the window, shutting the curtains, allowing me to slowly open my eyes successfully this time.

"What time is it?" I asked, covering my face with a pillow.

"One o'clock in the afternoon." He said, snatching the blanket off of me.

"Then let me sleep until one in the morning." I replied, trying to steal it back from him.

"No. You have to get washed up for our date tonight at six." He said, pulling it out of my reach.

"So, I still have six more hours." I said, curling up into a tight ball.

"Fine, but I've got to go into town. When I get back, you better be up. Oh, and Erwin's going to watch you." He told me before walking out.

"Wait, come back!" I called. He stepped back in. "What?"

"Why does he have to watch me? I'm not a baby." I said, a little annoyed.

"The doctor said someone has to watch you. So Erwin's going to do it." He walked over and kissed me. "Be good, I love you."

"I love you, too." I said as he dissappeared out the door. I sighed. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself.

"I'm here." I heard Erwin's deep voice say from downstairs.

"I'm up here!" I shouted back. I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer. He walked into the room and sat down on the side of the bed. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." I muffled through the pillow I was holding.

"You might want to get ready for your date tonight." He suggested.

"But it isn't until six! I still have six hours!" I whined again.

"If you get ready now, you won't have to worry about it later." He pointed out.

"Ok, Ok, I give." I said in defeat.

"I thought you would see it my way." He said, smirking and chuckling. He got up and walked downstairs while I went to go get ready.

-Six Hours Later-

"You ready to go?" Levi asked as he walked downstairs.

"Yeah." I said, standing up.

"Lets go." He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out. We went to the car and he got into the drivers seat and I got into the passangers seat. He started the car and we drove down the road. After a while without music, I got tired of the silence. I reached into the backseat and grabbed a CD. It was My Chemical Romance. I went to track 11 which was Teenagers.

We drove for a while until we arrived at the beach. He pulled up and parked. Levi got out and hurried to my side, opening the door for me. I blushed and thanked him as he grabbed my hand and helped me out.

We walked to the shoreline and wathced the waves come crashing in. All of a sudeen, he turned to me. I watched him curiously.

"Do you really, honestly love me?" He asked as he stared me straight in the eye.

"Of course I do! You mean the world to me. If I ever lost you, I dont know what I would do. I was scared I wouldn't see you again when Jean took me." I said, staring back.

He smiled. "Good." He slowly got down on one knee, making my jaw drop. "Then Eren Jaeger, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He said as he pulled out a ring.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" I said, excited. He chuckled and slid the ring onto my finger before standing up. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. It was a sweet, short kiss, but it meant everything to me. He pulled and and looked at me. "But wait, aren't I too young?" I asked.

"You turn 18 next month." He said.

I nodded. "True."

"I love you." He added.

I smiled. "I love you, too."

He leaned in and we stood there, kissing as some fireworkds went off behind us.


End file.
